


暴风雨（下）

by north_towards



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-23 22:54:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20348167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/north_towards/pseuds/north_towards





	暴风雨（下）

韩式火锅里加了冰箱囤着的肉类和蔬菜， 咕嘟咕嘟地氤氲着蒸汽；蒸饺饱满圆润，配上加了冰块的雪碧，消耗了大量体力的两人狠狠地补充了能量。

“看ti不，”喻文波用厨房纸擦去餐具底部的食物碎渣，然后把盘子放进洗碗机，“好像已经打了一局了……小组赛是bo2。我感觉这把有底。”

王柳羿在查垃圾分类的细节，以前这些事都是家政阿姨做的，他难得做一次，觉得很新鲜，笑眯眯地系上垃圾袋：“好啊……lpl常规赛也快结束了吧，我看那个新提上来的队伍打的还不错。”

窗外雨声潇潇。

收拾好厨房，他们打开电视看比赛直播。

“喏，”喻文波拿了两瓶冰镇的ad钙奶，插好吸管，递给王柳羿一瓶。

王柳羿坐在沙发上，穿着他对象的大T恤，光裸的两腿缩在沙发上，脚趾都是白嫩的。他接过饮料嘬了一口，等喻文波坐到旁边，就凑过去紧紧挨在一块儿。

两个人靠在一起看了场比赛，有一句没一句地聊着比赛局势。这一把比赛双方打得有来有回十分精彩，两个男孩子看得有点激动，最终中国队伍赢下了比赛；虽然只是小组赛，但是这一把的表现让人充满信心。

“你还记不记得第一次夺冠，s8，”王柳羿转过头笑眯眯地对喻文波说，“都还在点水晶的时候，你就突然蹿过来，吓我一跳……”

喻文波耳朵有点泛红，犹犹豫豫地说：“害……那时候太激动了，脑子里都是空白的……都懵了，下意识的吧……”

王柳羿明白他的意思，侧过头亲了亲他：“嗯。”

“那个冠军皮肤……”喻文波想了想，还是开口了，“其实我……”

“我明白，”王柳羿得意地晃悠小脑瓜，凑过去和喻文波蹭蹭鼻尖，“霞是欧成在用嘛，被暴打。决胜局你玩的是卡莎，有纪念意义的……要是选霞的话，别人回顾决胜局，一看，诶这个有皮肤的霞怎么是在对面的，不就很奇怪……”

“……嗯，”喻文波感到安心了一些，其实他早该知道蓝哥完全明白他的想法，但是现在想起来了不提一下总觉得不好。他轻轻揽住王柳羿的肩，把人往自己怀里带。

“诶欧成那把为啥点迅捷步伐啊，”王柳羿突然想到，“他有啥套路吗……”

“嗤，”喻文波一笑，“你看那一整局下来他是有套路的样子吗，被秀得……哎别管他了……”然后就残忍地把欧成置之脑后，捧着王柳羿的包子脸亲来亲去。

王柳羿抬手环住他的腰，两个人吻在一起。

亲着亲着王柳羿感觉不太对劲：“……你怎么又硬了？！”他轻轻推开喻文波，一脸难以置信，“你不会吃药了吧喻文波……”

“吃**……”被质疑体力的人把王柳羿搂进怀里揉搓了一番，“我体力你还不知道？啊？我看你是欠艹……”

“唔，”王柳羿笑着躲，最后缩成一团躺进他怀里，“可是我还有点难受诶，后面……不行啊杰克哥~”

喻文波也知道，因此只是伸手捏捏怀里人的耳朵，轻笑一下。

他没想到的是，王柳羿从他臂弯里滑下去，伏在他腿间，抬头一笑，然后细白的手指伸进了他的裤子。

“……”喻文波挑起一边眉毛，似笑非笑地看着伏在腿间的小脑瓜。王柳羿还戴着眼镜，半跪在沙发前，他的手指白净纤细，扶住性器的视觉效果非常冲击。

“唔……”王柳羿握住那个东西，撸动几下，低头用鼻尖蹭了蹭，满是恋人强烈的荷尔蒙气息，“居然又硬了……年轻人精力真充沛。”说着偏头去舔柱身，像个渴了在舔水的小动物。

（某种意义上确实是舔“水”啊。）

喻文波有些失语，给恋人做口活的时候还能说出这种故作老气的玩笑话，男朋友在别人看不到的地方就这么皮，是只有亲密的人才能看到的一面。他伸手抚上对方的后颈，顺着小耳朵来到脸上，大拇指在柔嫩的嘴唇上来回摩挲。

王柳羿停下动作，乖乖让他摸，还含住他的指尖舔了舔，有点痒。喻文波挑起他的下巴，他们交换了一个深吻。

“舒服吗，”王柳羿用温热的手心摩擦阴囊，指尖轻轻拂过腹股沟，小舌头在顶端小口钻动。

“嘶……”很明显喻文波无暇回答，他的手按在恋人后颈上，掌心火热。

手机上收到了天气软件的气象预警，台风已经在沿海地区登陆，连不夜城大上海的霓虹灯也照不透的阴云被狂风卷成诡异的形状；雨点砸在地上的积水滩里，路灯的倒影被击碎成无数片；黄浦江里波涛汹涌。

喻文波双眼失神地看着手机锁屏亮起的消息提示；他的全部感官都聚集在下体，王柳羿这时正把那个气势汹汹的凶器头部往自己的上颚轻轻摩擦，然后尝试着往喉咙深处吞。

——太**爽了卧槽。喻文波除了这句话，别的都想不起来了。

王柳羿对于深喉也并不排斥，他努力了两三次，感觉还行，又听到恋人急促的粗喘，心里还有点小小的成就感。

“蓝哥，蓝哥，啊……”喻文波往后靠在沙发靠背上，手指无意识地揉捏王柳羿的后颈，“再深点……嗯……嘶……”

王柳羿一向惯着他，更何况这紧要关头。他快速地吞吐柱身，前后晃动自己的头，因为呼吸不畅发出一点鼻音：“唔……嗯……”

喻文波都爽得眼前发黑了还不忘说批话：“卧槽真骚啊宝贝儿……嘶……”他呼吸急促，努力克制着按住蓝哥脑袋使劲操的冲动。王柳羿给他深喉了几下，也实在遭不住了，缓缓吐出来，拿过ad钙奶吸了一口。

“……我操！”突如其来的冰凉触感让喻文波惊呼出声，王柳羿含着ad钙奶给他口交，因为含不住而漏出来一点白色液体顺着小下巴流下来，自己的下体毛发扫过蓝哥的脸蛋，还有凉意的刺激……

“蓝哥，嗯蓝哥，快，好**爽……啊，”喻文波感觉快射了，想推开王柳羿的头。

王柳羿感觉嘴里的大东西一涨一涨的，没给对方机会。他一口咽下嘴里的饮料，借这个动作把喻文波的性器也含进正在吞咽的柔嫩喉咙。这个做法会让自己不舒服反胃，但是王柳羿很享受让恋人得到快感乃至高潮的感觉。

“呃啊……！”终于射出来的喻文波深呼吸了几次才平复下来，这种头皮发麻的快感实在让人沉迷，“卧槽你……”

王柳羿就着ad钙奶咽下了他的精液。

下巴上还有流出来的白色液体。

喻文波抽出性器，又撸动几下，把残余的精液射到王柳羿戴着眼镜的脸上。

有几滴粘到了镜片上。

——戴着眼镜看起来乖巧纯良的王柳羿，让人更想玷污。

“真是的……弄到眼镜上，很难擦的，”王柳羿嘟着嘴半真半假地抱怨，抽出纸巾擦脸，“不是给你吞下去了吗，干嘛要射到外面……”

“蓝哥这么想吃我的精液啊，”喻文波俯下身子，捧起他的脸和他深吻，像要把对方吃进去。

王柳羿无法回答，他的舌尖被恋人含在嘴里吮弄。

“怎么有奶味儿，嗯？”亲吻间隔，喻文波低声问。

“杰克哥是酸甜的，”王柳羿没有正面回答，他的这句话更像是在回应喻文波在厨房里那句“蓝哥是什么味的？”

喻文波一怔，换了个角度又亲上去。电视上的比赛转播已经结束了，解说在讨论明天的比赛。喻文波把王柳羿搂到身边，半抱在怀里，手伸进他的内裤亵昵地抚摸：“蓝哥这里舒不舒服？爽不爽？”

给喻文波口交，看到对方高潮的性感样子，已经让王柳羿半勃了；现在空间里弥漫着情欲的味道，恋人高潮过后低沉沙哑的嗓音就在耳边刺激着，让人欲罢不能。

“舒服，唔，”王柳羿环住喻文波的脖子，被压倒在沙发上，下身是恋人不断动作的手，娇嫩的乳尖也在被骚扰玩弄。

电视里解说员还在一本正经地分析比赛。

好羞耻……王柳羿把头靠在喻文波的颈窝，心想，好像在观众席上被人看着……

“以前没在一起的时候，蓝哥放假回家，心里有没有想我？嗯？”喻文波手上动作加快，抚慰柱身的同时，用手指轻轻搔刮会阴。

“嗯……嗯，有……”王柳羿喘息着轻轻摆腰，在男朋友的手心获得快感。

“有没有偷偷拿我的衣服回家自慰，和我发微信的时候是不是想让我操你？唔？”最后一个疑问的语气词发出来时，喻文波在嗅吻他的锁骨颈窝，“是不是听着我的语音消息自己撸？跟我打电话的时候硬得流水还要假装正经？”

“嗯没有没有，”王柳羿眼神涣散，被这些下流的语句刺激得两腿抽搐，好像真的想象到自己穿着喻文波的衣服自慰，“没有……嗯！”

喻文波的手指很灵活，不是前职业选手，lpl第一个冠军队伍ad；摆弄熟悉的恋人的那个部位更是得心应手。他偏着头深深地吻王柳羿，舌尖划过上颚和牙齿，挑逗对方的小舌头；大拇指快速摩擦敏感的顶端。

王柳羿很快就支撑不住了，他的声音被深吻禁锢住，只发出一点带着哭腔的鼻音：“唔——”

喻文波终于放开了他。

“呼，哈啊，”王柳羿望着喻文波的眼睛，哀求地微张开嘴，嫩红柔软。

这索吻能拒绝还是个人？

沙发上交叠的两具身躯又纠缠着吻到一起。

“太几把爽了，刮台风，”喻文波如此评论这一天。

王柳羿的体力本来就不如他对象，现在一天之内过了几次瘾，有点应接不暇。

“困了？”搂着他躺在沙发上的喻文波看他神色困倦，抬手关了电视，“睡觉去？”

“唔，嗯，”王柳羿摘下眼镜，两只手握成小拳头揉眼睛，“今天做太多了吧，纵欲过度会不会肾亏啊，以后还是别了……”

喻文波挑眉一笑：“嗤，装啥啊蓝哥，咱俩刚好上那会儿，虹桥天地的厕所都……”

“……才没有！是你拉着我！而且我只是给你撸了一把！在打完比赛之后！！”王柳羿义正辞严但毫无底气地反驳。他又戴上眼镜，跟喻文波粘得紧紧地去刷牙睡觉了。

凌晨四点半。

本来应该是夏季天色发亮的时候，因为风暴乌云，现在漆黑一片；只有路灯照射着四周，树叶上的雨水反射出碎金一样的光。

睡梦中的王柳羿呼吸一顿，慢慢睁开眼睛，摸起手机看了一眼时间。好早，他眯着眼睛想，可能是夜里睡太早了吧……然后他把手机放下，翻了个身，长腿搭在喻文波身上。

卧室里安静无声，只有风雨声透进来。窗帘的缝隙漏出几缕晦暗不明的光影。

只要王柳羿在身边，喻文波对他的动向就会非常关注。所以赛场休息室里经常会发生，王柳羿一站起来，本来在低头专心玩手机的喻文波立刻抬起头问“去哪？” 这种事情。

就很神奇。

喻文波不知道醒没醒，总之是伸手揽着王柳羿的脖子把人纳入怀里，蹭了蹭。

窗外风雨声依旧，树叶哗哗作响。

王柳羿觉得好玩，又觉得甜蜜。他也贴紧恋人，嘴唇轻轻触碰对方的鼻尖。

喻文波没睁眼，他动动耳朵，嘴角上扬，声音还有点沙哑：“不困？不是累得够呛吗。”

“就还好~”王柳羿又仰起头亲亲他的额头，像无尾熊一样伸出四肢把人完全搂住，然后感受到一个半硬的物件。

“你你踏马绝对是吃药了吧？！”他眼睛睁得圆圆的，低声说。

“什么吃药，劳资还用吃药？早晨这样不是很正常？还在基地的时候……”喻文波翻了个身，把人压在身下。两个人半硬的部位彼此摩擦，有些微的快感；光裸的皮肤贴在一起，十分惬意。

王柳羿可能是想起那些事儿了，不好意思地笑笑：“嘿嘿，”他凑到喻文波耳边，犹豫了一下，小声表白，“喻文波超厉害的。”

自尊心得到极大满足的喻文波点点头：“嗯，那是……”他揉揉王柳羿的头发，看着对方眼睛慢慢闭上，呼吸舒缓。然后他伸出了罪恶的双手。

喻文波把人搂在怀里，做着近乎猥亵的动作。他隔着睡衣抚弄王柳羿的乳尖，手伸进对方的内裤揉捏半硬的性器，牵着对方的手按在自己的下体上。

王柳羿不胜其扰，半梦半醒地承受他的亲吻，发出一点呻吟：“唔……”他感到下体传来的快感，扭着腰附和对方的手指动作。

喻文波给他撸了一会儿，伸手去床头柜里摸套子和润滑液。

他把王柳羿的内裤扯下一半，然后在手心挤出大把润滑液。

卧室里没有开灯，只有开着小夜灯的香薰加湿器，发出淡淡的水果香气。光线黯淡温暖，落在王柳羿的睫毛上，投下一点阴影。没戴眼镜又闭着眼睛，他的脸蛋看起来有些稚气，因为快感的侵袭而鼻息急促。

喻文波的手指围着他的后穴慢慢打转，一点点试探着揉弄进去。

王柳羿半睁开眼睛，看起来还没有完全清醒。他的后穴因为前面几次欢好，现在还柔软可人；就像他整个人都半梦半醒任人摆布的状态，喻文波可以轻易侵犯进入。

“转过去，蓝哥，”喻文波舔吻他的锁骨，轻声说。

怀里的人果然乖乖听话。

“好乖，”得逞的喻文波心旌摇曳，把恋人的一条长腿抬起来，就着这个姿势由身后进入，“……真热。”

意识模糊的王柳羿被干得身体耸动。

因为喻文波的腰，王柳羿多方打听，又咨询了专家，跑了很多店，才最终买下了现在睡的这张床和床垫。

现在看来，床的质量还真可以，完全没有杂音。喻文波动作缓慢，床单被子发出布料摩擦的声音，显得格外 色情。

“嗯……好舒服……”可能是黑暗让人放松，或者王柳羿半睡半醒，他喃喃地向恋人示好，“杰克哥好厉害，我好舒服……”

“舒服？那还要吗？”喻文波搂着他的腰，耸动腰身，“要不要？蓝哥？”

“要的，”王柳羿乖乖回答，侧过头跟喻文波索吻。

喻文波奖励给诚实的王柳羿一个亲吻，然后抽身出来，依然揽着他对象，只不过换了个仰卧的姿势：“还要？……可是我腰不太好啊蓝哥。”他的腰之前确实不好，退役以后王柳羿一直注意他的保养，各种理疗啊设备啊，只要经过医生肯定的，王柳羿都会弄来给他用。所以现在只要注意保持，没有太大的问题。

王柳羿不知道是没睡醒还是想顺着他，眼神还有点发懵，胳膊撑起上身：“……腰不好……？”

“对，”喻文波掀起他的T恤下摆，色情地抚摸细腰，“蓝哥自己动动吧，怎么样？”

“自己动……？”王柳羿呆呆地想了想，然后笨拙地跨坐到喻文波腿上，甚至还自己伸手把内裤往下褪了褪；接着用手扶住那根凶器，试探着想坐下去；奈何总是不得章法，那东西在小屁股和白嫩的大腿根之间滑来滑去，滑得喻文波直喘。

“嗯，进不去，嗯……”王柳羿急得哼哼唧唧，求饶地跟喻文波撒娇。

喻文波被他磨得有点急躁，撑起上身掐着王柳羿的腰，下身挺动，慢慢顶了进去。

“唔……”王柳羿扭着腰，上下动作，尝试着自己寻找快感最多的姿势，呼吸越来越急促。喻文波等他动了一会，自己也实在忍不住了，按住他的腰由下至上疯狂耸动起来，顶了好一阵才停下来缓口气。

“真爽，”他撑起上身，捧过恋人的脸，深吻过去，一边亲一边低声说，“蓝哥舒服不？想不想更舒服？”

刚刚半梦半醒的王柳羿被他的攻势弄得深陷快感之中，意识模糊地说：“嗯，唔，要，要舒服的。”

十分钟后。

昏暗的书房里，半开的百叶窗在地板上投出一道一道的光影。

室内回响着黏腻的水声和肉体碰撞声。

王柳羿被喻文波按在电竞椅上疯狂操弄。

“啊啊……啊……嗯啊……”他纤白的手臂伸到背后扶住椅背，两腿搭在两边扶手上，漂亮的脖子往后仰，汗湿的一缕头发粘在额角，小声哼唧。

喻文波掐着他的大腿，腰身快速耸动，牢牢盯着恋人失神涣散的眼睛，嘴里还在挑逗他：“蓝哥，你看，摄像头。”

“……嗯？啊啊啊不要，慢点……”王柳羿眼角带泪，无神的双眼看向电脑桌，“不要……”

“会被人看见的，嗯？看见宝蓝选手被按在电竞椅上，被他的搭档操哭了，是不是？”喻文波喘息着说。

“不，别……”

“s8决赛的时候我去抱你，你喘得那么骚，是不是想勾引我？我那时候还没过生日呢，是不是一直惦记我？”

“没有……呜……嗯……”

外面黯淡的光线落进来，宽大的电竞椅上，两个人深吻在一起，下身还在不停挺动。

“不，不要被人看见……呜……”王柳羿无力地伸出手推拒，却被喻文波含进嘴里，舔弄敏感的指缝，“别……”

“行吧，”作恶的人痞气一笑，就着插入的姿势把恋人整个抱起来，“不喜欢被观众看，那换个地方。”

他把王柳羿放到书房的飘窗上，让一双长腿搭上自己肩膀。

王柳羿单薄的脊背压在冰凉的窗玻璃上，好像终于从睡意和快感中清醒了一些：“啊……”他反手按在玻璃上，看着喻文波近在咫尺的被外面光线照亮的脸庞。当年稚气未脱的少年已经长成青年男人，声音比以前低沉，身量比以前结实，粗喘的气息仿佛都更加有侵略性。他着迷地盯着恋人，不由得仰起小下巴索吻。

喻文波看见他如此主动，下身猛操的同时，舌头也毫不留情地侵犯恋人的唇舌。

他们激烈地吻在一处，连呼吸都顾不上，来不及咽下的唾液自唇角流下。比起性器官的摩擦抽动，这种仿佛直达心脏的亲吻更让人动情。

喻文波轻轻放开王柳羿，两个人的嘴唇扯出一缕银丝。他伸手揉弄王柳羿的乳头，低声说：“蓝哥，换个姿势怎么样。”也没等对方回答，他抽出来，扶着恋人让他转过身面对窗外。

他们的房子位置不错，可以看到沪上夜景。即使在天气恶劣的凌晨，大上海的繁华所在依然灯火通明。

“蓝哥，那些灯光，会不会有人在看我们？”换了个姿势，喻文波干得更猛，“都被人看光了啊……王柳羿？”

其实家里窗户用的都是单向玻璃，从外面根本看不到里面。

被按在窗户上操的王柳羿呼吸急促。他的T恤被喻文波掀起来，乳头和性器都贴在玻璃上磨蹭，身后是恋人猛烈的攻势；更糟糕的是，他睡前喝了AD钙奶，现在小腹有点涨……憋尿的快感加上身后穴内的抽插，爽得有些失神。

“杰克，杰克，我……”他吞吞吐吐地说，“我想，嗯……”

喻文波在他的耳边和肩头舔吻：“怎么？要射了？太快了吧蓝哥。”

“我想去厕所……嗯啊……”王柳羿侧过头，用眼睛哀求地看着恋人。

没想到对方不但没有停下，反而加快了动作，更加猥亵地玩弄他的性器：“蓝哥，没事儿，尿呗。”

“不，呜……不要，不行的，”王柳羿被快感掌控了，他摇着细腰，还要忍住尿意，被逼得意识模糊。

喻文波从后面揽住他的腰，带着人一边插一边走到书桌旁的垃圾桶前：“好，尿吧蓝哥。”

眼前就是电脑和摄像头，虽然关着，但是身在书房里，怎么可能做这种事……王柳羿摇着头，委屈得眼尾泛红：“求求你，杰克，让我……唔啊啊——”

喻文波一只手揉搓他的顶端，轻戳敏感的小孔；另一只手居然按住他的小腹微微用力。

终于，一道液体落入垃圾桶，冲刷垃圾袋的声音在安静的书房里格外明显，随后混进窗外的风雨声中。

王柳羿眼睛微微翻白，嘴唇张开一点，轻轻喘息着。

金色的尿液排完，被欺负得通红的阴茎又射出白浊液体。他身体抽动，喉咙里发出低低的呻吟和抽泣。

高潮时收缩的穴内软肉咬得喻文波头皮发麻，他用力挺动两下，勒住恋人的腰，粗喘着喷射在软嫩的后穴里。

一时间房里只有两个人急促的呼吸声。

喻文波扶住浑身发软的王柳羿，把人紧紧抱住，又是一番深吻。

他们吻在一起，交换呼吸和心跳。王柳羿很明显还没回过神来，被肆意亲了好一会儿才满脸通红地想躲。

“躲什么，啧，”喻文波按住他的后颈，又亲上去，“害羞了？有啥好害羞的，咱俩谁跟谁啊，还怕看？”

“好过分……”王柳羿鼻头发红，小声抱怨，剩下的话被掩盖在亲吻里。他半恼地推开喻文波，自己转身往浴室走，想去清理一下身后。没想到走了两步，后穴居然有东西流出来——

喻文波站在原地，愣愣地看着衣衫半褪的恋人身下流出自己的精液。

“……操！”他低骂一声，跟上去扛起瘦弱的恋人走进浴室。

台风还在影响这里的天气，风雨未歇。


End file.
